Missing You
by LollipopPOP
Summary: A member of the team dies leaving Ziva heartbroken


Dear Tim

I still cannot believe that you are gone, you were the one who made things different; you were the one who took me in. You were the one thing I could count on; above all, you were my friend.

You were there for me when I had just begun working with NCIS; you were the only one, who welcomed me with open arms. I took your kindness for granted and for that I am deeply sorry. I will always treasure your friendship; I will always have a place for you in my heart. You helped me through some of the toughest moments of my life and I do not think I have ever thanked you. I always knew that I could talk to you about anything. I enjoyed working in a team with you, I felt safe, I felt warm, I knew you had my back. I smile as I think of the long nights spent at our desk tossing ideas back and forth while dinning on warm Chinese food, you smiling at Tony's stupid jokes while thinking off some to tell . I will always miss those times; the squad room is now empty of laughter and happiness. I will miss the sound of you working hard at your computer your fingers tapping away at the keyboard,

But most of all, I will miss you

I love you Timothy McGee

And I am so sorry

Love Ziva David

....................................................................

The squad room was quiet as Ziva fingers collided with the keyboard in front of her. Heartfelt words appeared on the screen. She was obviously upset. Whatever she was writing was turning the strong woman to jelly. She didn't even notice Tony walk into the squad room. He stopped by her desk taking a quick glance at what she was writing. He remained quiet but put his arms around her. She put her head on his arm and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks" she mumbled

"What are friends for?" Tony replied "We all miss him Ziva"

"I know" was Ziva's short reply

"I never realised how much he did here" Tony said as he surveyed the squad room "It doesn't feel right without him" Ziva nodded as she pressed the send button on her computer screen. The email would reach its destination but the email would never be read. Ziva knew this but it helped her to deal with the death of the man she loved.

That Night

_Ziva opened her eyes to find herself in a beautiful garden. A man sat on a nearby bench his head in his hand, he looked familiar. As Ziva approached him she realised who it was. "Tim?" she asked sitting beside him. He lifted his head and smiled softly. He was obviously upset Ziva could tell from the expression on his face. "Dying sucks" he finally said. Ziva smiled happy to hear his voice_

"_I missed you so much" she said_

"_I missed you too, I got your email" he said. Ziva's eyes widened in surprise_

"_Really?" she asked "what did you think?" He gave no reply, but leaned forwards and kissed her. Ziva felt wonderful it was magical. "I'll never forget you Ziva David" he smiled, his eyes filling with tears. _

"_I will never, ever forget you Timothy McGee, you are my soul mate" she told him. Tim felt uneasy but kept quiet. The pair sat in silence Ziva's hand holding tightly onto Tim's. A few minutes later the small garden started to fade, Ziva was waking up. Tim's face blurred as she looked into his eyes. "Will you be here next time?" she asked her voice filled with sadness she couldn't bear to loss him again._

"_If you want me to be here, I'll be here" he said_

Ziva opened her eyes she was back in her room, the garden was gone and Tim was gone. But Ziva knew as long as she could dream she could see him.

................................................................................................

"_You couldn't do your job probably and I had to pay for it"_ Tim's voice snapped at Gibbs

"_So you're just going to ignore me?" _Tim asked _"like that'll work" _

"Jethro?" Ducky asked as he walked into the squad room pulling Gibb's out of his trance

"Yeah?" Gibb's asked looking up

"Are you coming to the funeral?" Ducky asked. Gibb's didn't reply he didn't know what to say

"_You have to go Boss"_ Tim's voice added _"please?"_

"I don't know Duck" Gibbs told his old friend "I just don't know" Ducky nodded his understanding and headed for the elevator.

Abby's lab was silent, the music was gone. Abby sat alone by her computer, tears forming in her eyes. "Time to go" Tony announces stepping into the lab. Abby nods silently and grabs her jacket. Seeing that she is about to cry Tony puts her arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. As they step into the squad room they are meet by Ziva. Tony gives her a look and she nods to tell him that she is ready to go. He puts an arm around her should and pulls her close. The three of them walk out together into the pouring rain. They would get through this as long as they had each other

As they reach the funeral, Abby looked up into the dark sky. "Tim always liked the rain" she commented

_Tim and Abby sat in her lab just the two of them. They were talking happily after just telling Gibb's what they had found. It had been raining for the past hour but they had only just noticed it then "I always liked the rain" Tim commented staring out the small window_

"_Why?" Abby asked joining him by the window_

"_I don't know, maybe because it was refreshing? Like having all the bad things just wash away?" Tim replied "I used to think so when I was a kid, but now not so much, rain is rain it can't change anything but I still like it" Abby smiled as she looked out the window watching the small drops slide down the glass "I see what you mean" _

They stepped inside the church and slid into the front row with Tim's parents and sister. Tony zoned out, filling his head with happy memories of time spent with his friend.

"_It's your turn to pay for lunch" Tim commented as they stepped out to the counter "I paid for it last time and Ziva did the time before" _

"_What about Abby?" he asked _

"_She paid the time before that" Tim replied _

"_Oh come on I'm sure I paid for it last time" _

"_No, I remember paying for it and then having you swipe it from my desk"_

"_Oh yeah, it's all coming back to me"_

"_Just pay Dinozzo, it's not like its some big chore" Tony rolled his eyes and opened his wallet. Putting the money in the hand of the greasy faced young teen, he took the tray and walked away. Ziva and Abby grabbed for their lunch without even so much as a thank you. Tony smiled as he took in the scene he was happy he had the best friends a guy could ask for. _


End file.
